God's Children
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: Kidnapped at a young age, they grew up being brainwashed into thinking their kidnapper is God. A cop and X assassin must teach these murderous children, with skewed ideas of right and wrong, to be normal. Which is hard when you're shunned from your classmates, and your parents, who you've just met, can barely look you in the eyes. Not to mention God is keeping a close watch on them
1. God

**TITLE: God's Children** **  
**

 **SUMMARY:** Kidnapped at a young age, they grew up being brainwashed into thinking their kidnapper is God. A cop and X assassin must teach these murderous children, with skewed ideas of right and wrong, to be normal. Which is hard when you're shunned from your classmates, and your parents, who you've just met, can barely look you in the eyes. Not to mention God is keeping watch a close watch.

Rated M.

* * *

 **Intro**

* * *

It was Circus House of Horrors… and it was run by GoD.

It would spring up off in a wooded clearing, stay for about a week, and disappear the next before it popped up in another place. For some people a Circus is a scary place, because they had irrational fears for clowns or some other such nonsense, but this place was very much like a Circus and Haunted House all in one.

They had two showings. One that went from 9pm to 11pm. Then a 12am to 2am. The first all ages were welcome. But at the second, things got even scarier, that one was the only show worth seeing. However, he would attend both, because he wanted to be as thorough in his investigation as possible. It was how to attend both that was the question… They sold tickets to anyone for the first time. But attending the second required a special pass. Which he didn't have. Hoping that he might find or steal a pass while investigating the circus he got dressed.

Karasuma was going undercover for this investigation. His badge hidden safely away on the inside of an expensive jacket. He was pretending to be a wealthy business man and he asked his co-worker Irina to pose as his trophy wife for the assignment. A man was much less suspicious going to a circus if he was bringing a wife or a child along after all. So she dawned her finest garb and was on his arm when they parked in town and walked to the clearing where the circus was being held.

Irina was being a good trophy wife, as she got excited over everything, and the show started right at the entrance where instead of an archway two people were throwing flaming torches to one another. It was a club juggling act only the clubs were on fire.

"Oh wow!" Irina gasped as they walked under it. There were stands and booths sitting on either side of the path that led up to the main tent.

"Sir? Madam? Would either of you like to test your bravery?" asked a blue haired kid holding out a box. He was wearing an almost gothic looking outfit and his costume makeup had been painted to make his face look like a skeleton's.

"Uh… sorry?" Karasuma stopped to inquire.

"Inside this box is a key," the teen explained, it unlocks something special at the end of the show. "No one has been brave enough to get it yet… But you look brave."

"Yes," Irina teased grabbing his arm. "My husband does look brave doesn't he?"

He glared at her a moment before turning back.

"What do I have to do?" he asked wearily.

"Just reach inside this box and grab the key, but I got to warn you," he said smiling. "There is more than just a key in here…"

"…" he frowned.

"Oh honey," Irina said pulling on his sleeve. "Don't let this kid think you're scared… Get the key, maybe we'll win a free dinner."

"Who knows," the boy offered eagerly.

"What's in the box besides the key?" Karasuma asked questionably. He wasn't sure what to expect but it could be any number of things. He was really hoping it wasn't maggots.

"Well I can't tell you that, what sort of test of bravery would that be?" he asked. People had started to gather now, all wondering what he would do, and a few little kids were looking up at him as if trying to determine by his looks if he was a chicken or not.

"Well go on Darling," Irina urged, dear lord he hated the woman. Frowning he rolled up his sleeve and slowly reached inside… His hand reached the bottom and he moved his finger just a few inches to begin his search for the key when they ran into—

He withdrew his hand immediately.

Snakes… Their were snakes in the box.

"Aw," the boy teased. "You're not as brave as you look Mister…"

Some of the children started laughing, so the skeleton child knelt down holding the box out to them, and their smirks fell from their faces, as they too were too scared.

"I just got startled may I try again?" Karasuma asked.

"If you wish," the kid held the box out again and he reached inside, and almost instantly felt the snake slitter near him again. He focused on the key. Where was it? He felt the snake's tongue flick against his finger as it hissed lightly, but he couldn't hear it. At last his finger came in contact with metal and he grabbed it withdrawing his hand quickly.

"You got it!"

The people around him cheered.

"Since he got the key can we see what's in the box?" asked one of the children eagerly.

"Of course, but are you sure you won't be too scared of what you might see?" he asked.

"We're not scared!" they cheered even though when he asked them they certainly had been.

"Alllllrrriiiight," he said kneeling down and making a big show of slowly opening the box until finally he ripped it off and threw the contents on the children. They screamed and clutched at their parents knees, but all that had come out were long coils of rope with googly eyes glued to them. They were complete with fake paper tongues to look like snakes.

They started laughing after when they realized they weren't real.

"…" Karasuma looked down at the key in his hand. No… he had felt a snake in that box… He was sure of it.

The boy closed the lid as the crowd started to disperse.

"The snakes in the box… Where did they go?" Karasuma asked, and the boy blinked up at him looking confused.

"What do you mean? You watched the children run off with them…"

The children had each grabbed one of the fake snakes as a souvenir, but Karasuma shook his head. "No, the real snakes. I know they were in there…"

"Well, the mind can play tricks on you if you over think a situation," he explained. "Next time have an open mind and maybe a pile of rope won't scare you so much. Anyway, keep that key until the end of the show or you won't get your prize."

With that he headed back behind the curtain of his booth.

He heard some children cooing over something that (by the sounds of it) was clearly adorable. They turned to find a red haired kid, also with skeleton face paint and gothic looking clothing. He was holding what appeared to be a puppy. There was a second one on the ground by his feet doing its best to hide behind the kid's shoe.

"Oh puppies!" Irina exclaimed grabbing his arm she nearly dragged him over.

But when they got close Karasuma realized immediately that they were not dogs. They were wolves. Baby wolves, but wolves none the less.

"Have you ever seen a wolf up close before?" he asked one of the shy girls holding tightly to her Father's hand. She shook her head no and the boy held one out for her. Shyly her tiny hand reached out and pat its head quickly before retracting. She looked up at her parent for approval and then started giggling.

"Are they really wolves?" Irina asked blinking at them.

"Of course they are," he explained. "Why would we lie?"

He held one out for Irina to hold and she took it looking as though she had instantly fallen in love with its cuteness.

"Mommy I want one," said one of the boys from earlier. He had one of the fake snakes that he had run off with half hanging out of his pocket.

"They're not dogs little boy, they're wolves, and that means they can grow to be VERY vicious, which is why you should pet them now. Because if you ever meet a fully grown one it'll probably be the last thing you ever see," he explained bluntly, and the kid looked a little pale at the idea.

"Let's move along Irina," Karasuma said taking her arm this time.

"But look how cuddly he his!" she said holding the puppy up to his face and his frown deepened.

"Yeah fine," she snapped handing the wolf pup back they continued on.

"That's right ladies and gentleman, a real live mermaid!"

On their left was a large tank, and upon hearing the announcement they looked and saw a girl swimming with a fin. It was (not obviously) fake looking, which was the best he could say for it. Everyone knew Mermaids weren't real, but the kids were happy and smiling so that was all that mattered he supposed.

The booth across from them was a seerer/palm reader. She was cloaked so you could barely see her face. The table she was seated at was ornately decorated with tiny skull designs and small splashes of red that he supposed was meant to look like blood. She was currently in the process of telling a little boy where exactly the monster in his room liked to live.

The next booth over one of the skeleton faced workers in gothic style clothes was painting scary images on the kids' faces, but they were cartoon scary, rather than actually being frightening. Though Irina got pretty scared at times. There was a haunted house type hallway with mediocre scares at best, then when you reached the end of that hallway you entered a typical old timey circus tend set up. The only real difference was instead of bright colors the colors were black, white and rather dark versions of all the other colors. Where the seats were all around the outside and it all faced the center.

Irina and Karasuma took seats in the front row as other people shuffled in. Two of the skeleton faced characters came running on stage jumping and leaping around. They picked up a few water balloons in crates that they hadn't noticed and proceeded to throw it at one another. A bunch of slapstick comedy ensued, and the children laughed. Then the lights dimmed slightly, and the fire throwers from earlier came out tossing the fiery clubs to each other. Going higher and higher, until they were getting dangerously close to setting the tent on fire. Then as each one was tossed toward them, they dropped it in the crate with water fizzling out the clubs until they were gone. The two bowed at the applause and then hurried off stage.

The lighting increased once again and two people came out. One of them looked like the red-haired guy from earlier, but he wasn't wearing his skull makeup. The other was a slightly better built guy. Taller too.

They both came out and turned to face the audience, and from a center door a cloaked figure stepped out. He was smiling softly and raised both his hands to silence the crowd.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! and Children…" he said the last word with a rather creepy softness in his tone. "Thank you all for coming. I am the God of Death and this is my Circus. Prepare to be thrilled, prepare to be terrified, prepare to be enchanted…"

Fire shot up from the ground around the stand he was on. "Death is but the last step of life, and as you will see my children have no fear of it. They dance with death just as you all dance with life, and I hope this experience teaches you not to take yours so seriously… So sit back and enjoy an epic match to the death between two expert fighters."

Smoke erupted and the man on the stage disappeared.

The two guys standing on either side of him turned to one another and their battle began.

It wasn't a real battle, that much was certain. It was more like a well-choreographed dance only with punches and kicks. At one point in the battle they took up swords that were hanging on pillars on either side of the tent and their well-practiced battle really began.

After a few minutes, it ended with the two of them in front of a drop cloth. The light behind it so bright you could only see their outlines. The taller boy tripped and the other sent the blade into his stomach. Some dramatic music played as well as an obviously pre-recorded scream.

Everything went dark…

Then the spotlight was on to girls who were up in the air. They began to do acrobatics while swinging on swings above them. The next act their was a large circular cage and skeleton worker on a motorcycle zoomed around the insides. Act after act of varying death defying stunts.

But their was one thing that Karasuma had noticed from the begining. All of the workers here aside from the Ringmaster, were children...

* * *

"And for our last act, what? Oh no?"

When the curtain at the center of the stage was pulled away, it revealed a large cage filed with a number of exotic snakes. They were all slithering over and around an unconscious blue haired girl in a frilly dress.

Dramatic lighting and music played, and the man spoke up again. "Our snake charmer has been injured!" He made a show of searching his pockets. "The key! The key! Where is it!?"

He then tool a step forward as though imploring the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the cage was put up for your protection from the snakes. But our lovely snake charmer would have kept the key to the cage. Oh my... But now... Oh dear. I just don't know what to do..."

He fake a worried glance around and then loudly exclaimed. "Wait! I know. Earlier before the main events started, we gave a brave soul a key. A skeleton key to be precise. It will open anything. Who was that have soul?"

Murmurs erupted around them.

"Damn it..." he sighed thinking of the key in his pocket.

"Oh it was my darling husband!" Irina cheered.

"Shut up!" he snapped pulling her back down.

"Oh c'mon hubby. It's all part of the show!" she giggled.

"It was you Sir! I see!" The man rushed over. "Will you be brave enough to rescue our charmer from the cage?"

"Uh, I'd rather not..."

"Oh dear, he says he would rather not... Oh my... Is anyone else willing to take his key and save her?"

No one moved. Nearly dead silence except for a small boy of about 6 at the very back who raised his hand. His Mother grabbed it immediately lowering it.

"Ugh, fine..."

"What you will? Oh your a good man Sir! Best man here indeed! Truly a man among mice! Come now! Come!"

Karasuma went out front with the key. As he got closer, he realized, these snakes were very real! Not that he hadn't believed they were real before. But being this close to them...

He unlocked the cage and took a tentative step inside. The crowd gasped the right parts. They did so particularly loudly when one from the cage roof fell on his shoulder and he threw it to the ground. Regaining his composure he walked forward.

He noticed that most of the snakes slithered away from him as he got close. Though when he got close to the girl he had to uncoil a particularly lager and stubborn one from around her waist. As soon as she was free he lifted her up and made his way out of the cage as quickly as he dared. The snakes didn't seem to like her leaving.

Their were cheers and whistles from the crowd.

"Please take her in back," the Ring Master ordered before delivering his closing statements to the crowd. He walked toward a backstage opening.

Seriously, what was this place? Karasuma asked himself as he carried the girl's limp body over to a bed he saw in the corner. He laid her down and straightened up looking around the small room. It looked like a storage area that just happened to have a bed set up.

"Ugghh…" the weak groan from the girl called his attention to her and he knelt down beside her.

"Hey are you alright? Don't worry I'm going to get you some he—"

The girl suddenly yanked hard on his tie, swinging her leg around she used the motion to push him onto the bed and following the same flow of movement she was suddenly on top of him.

"What the h—"

"Shhhh," she whispered holding a finger to her lips and she pointed behind his head. He wasn't sure if he just hadn't noticed or if they had only just appeared, but there were a number of snakes near the headboard.

"They don't like strangers," she said smiling. "Move too fast and they will kill you."

"Then let's head quietly towards the exit," he suggested in the same whispered tone she was using.

She smiled shaking her head no, "No, GoD will decide what to do with you."

He raised an eyebrow at her. Seriously what _was_ going on here…

There was some more cheering in the background and then he noticed a snake far bigger than any on the headboard. It was slowly slithering up from the other end of the bed. "Behind you—"

He whispered harshly, but she didn't even bother looking. Her eyes softened slightly, and without taking her eyes off him she said, "Hello Ahni…"

The snake slithered around her torso and came up behind peeking over her shoulder and she turned her head to him smiling when he nuzzled her forehead. That snake was almost acting like a dog...

She was friends with these snakes! She had played him, and here he thought she had been in trouble… He immediately made to sit up only the large snake hissed upon seeing his movement.

"I told you," she whispered. "No fast movement and certainly don't do anything that could be misconstrued as trying to harm me, Mr…"

She reached in his jacket pulling out his ID badge. "Karasuma… Interesting. So what does an FBI agent want with our little circus?"

"People have gone missing," he answered immediately. "Your circus is a key factor in the disappearances…"

The curtained entrance swung open and in stepped the Ringmaster, he removed his mask and stared down smiling, "It really is you… Well… Been awhile huh?"

"Reaper?" he asked questionably. That wasn't his real name, but it was the name that one of the greatest assassins who ever lived used. A few years back he had tried to capture him, but the case went cold, and he picked up other cases to pass the time. He never would have imagined to see him of all people while investigating a circus that brought death to many of its attendees. It wasn't his m.o."

"You're running this circus huh?"

"Uh-huh," he answered walking up next to the bed. "So, what got you on my tail anyway? Did I leave behind some evidence?"

"A number of mysterious murders, but with one thing in common. They all mentioned attending Death's Circus on or near the time of their deaths…"

"Hhmm… maybe we shouldn't always do the circus thing. Maybe at some locations we should do a play instead…" he reached out patting the girl's head softly and she flushed slightly looking almost as pleased as she had when the snake snuggled against her. "Would you like that?"

"Seriously what the hell is going on here?" he asked frowning. "How come you're the only adult here..."

"Children are the closest things to GoD, so why should it be so surprising? This is Death's Circus after all, and I am the God of Death. So let's decide how you should go…" he said eagerly. "What do you think Nagisa? How shall we send him on?"

"Ahni could use a good meal…" Nagisa suggested.

"Hhmm…" the Reaper contemplated. "Well, it'll take him too long to digest a meal this big. I'd like to move on quickly."

"How about Mambi," she asked holding her hand out to one of the sakes on the railing above his head and a Black Mamba slitered out to coil around it.

"Sure, why not?" GoD waved in approval before leaving.

She looked back at him smiling. "I'm going to watch you die now."

He immediately jumped up attempting to run and in the process he (somewhat harshly) had pushed the girl aside. The large snake lunged wrapping around him faster than he realized what was happening. He fell to the ground. The coils of the snake wrapped around his torso in a shockingly powerful grip. It was almost instantly hard to breathe.

"Bad idea," the girl said walking over to the place on the floor where he had fallen and she crouched by his head as he laid there desperately trying to pull himself free of the snake.

"Nagisa," the curtain opened as a red haired boy walked in. "He's not dead yet?"

"Sorry, he's scared," the girl explained reaching out she pat his hair as though she thought he was a dog. "They take longer when they're scared."

"Why don't you just stab him?"

Nagisa shrugged looking down at him "Knives are scarier than snakes..."

"Well, just hurry up then. I gotta go tell his wife he died soon…"

"I know," Nagisa said uncoiling the Mamba that was still on his arm. "This should only take fifteen minutes… Come back then…"

The kid shrugged turning away.

"I know you don't want to leave," Nagisa said letting the snake lunge and bite his neck. "But GoD choose you, and when the God of Death chooses you, you cannot deny him."

Nagisa could tell Karasuma was beginning to go limp, and Nagisa snapped his fingers telling the large snake to release him. It slithered over to a pillar and coiled around it watching the scene below with interest.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you until you're gone," Nagisa explained softly. "No one deserves to die alone…"

* * *

There were two bunk tents. One for the girls, and one for the boys. Though one of the boys never slept there, despite the fact that he was supposed to. Karma climbed down that morning (well that mid-day). Since most of their shows took place at night mid-day was their mornings. Glancing at the empty bunk he sighed. Nagisa would typically lay down there, but he almost never woke up there. Which was alright, because Karma knew exactly where to find him.

He walked over to the tent where the snakes were stored and sure enough there he was asleep on some crates that he had thrown a cushion on top of to make it a tad softer. Above him was a heat lamp which he hung there for the sole purpose of keeping his pet snakes at comfortable temperatures.

"Nagisa, it's time to wake up," Karma said keeping his distance because Nagisa was covered in those snakes. The biggest one that he called Ahni was wrapped around his whole body, it's head wresting in his hair as though it thought his hair was a pillow. Two medium sized snakes were coiled around his arm, their heads resting in the palm of his hand. Another was enclosed around his leg, it's head hiding partially in Nagisa's sock. One of his smaller ones was curled up in the small of his back directly in the heat lamps path and it seemed very content. A few more were moving slowly about the bed. "NAGISA!"

His eyes opened he lifted his head just an inch or so he could look over at him, and this movement seemed to upset Ahni he moved a section of his body to coil on top of Nagisa's head providing enough weight to push it back down.

"Are you getting up soon?"

"Yeah," he mumbled back and Karma headed back out.

Waking up was rather difficult, as his snakes were usually kind of grumpy when first woken up, and they didn't really want to be disturbed. So he moved quietly unwinding the snakes on his arm one by one and letting them fall (softly) to the floor. He reached around to his back where the newest member of his little family liked to sleep. A small baby royal python.

After picking it up gently he let it curl up next to his pillow while he decided to try his best with Ahni.

"C'mon," he said attempting to lift him off his head, and Ahni immediately bumped his hand away with it's nose. In returned Nagisa tapped him firmly (but not hard) on the snout.

It answered with a hiss.

"Noooo," he said scolded determinedly. "No hissy fits!"

He finally got his fingers underneath him to pull him off his head. Which he actually had a hard time doing. Ahni was basically all muscle which meant he was heavier than he looked. When stretched out he exceeded his height three times over. Ahni really didn't have to move away if he didn't want to he had enough strength to stay put, but all the snakes had a deep respect for Nagisa and didn't really want to upset him too much. So he let Nagisa pull him off and set the upper part of his body to the side.

Nagisa was finally able to sit up, his hair messy. That's when he noticed the other one tucked down around his ankle. "Hey you," Nagisa said petting him softly on his back to wake him.

It stirred sliding out of his sock it gave him a look like, "Whaaaat?"

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "But I gotta get up, you can go back to sleep if you want."

He pulled it off his leg and let it curl up on the covers below the lamp. Then with great effort he unwrapped Ahni from around his torso and leg. He knew Ahni was annoyed because he didn't help at all. When he was finally all untangled he scooped up the baby and let it wrap around the underside of the collar on the shirt he put on. At a quick glance he could be mistaken for a snake shaped bow tie.

It was another morning, but Nagisa had to wonder. The man from yesterday was the first the had killed so blatantly out in the open. And he was an FBI agent. The police would be sure to investigate the death of a fellow cop. GoD had told the ones they spoke to last night that it had been an accident, but Nagisa couldn't help but worry. The people they would send on. They usually did so away from the circus.

He hoped nothing bad would happen, but he knew one thing. GoD would protect them.

* * *

 **This one is inspired by both Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern, as well as the Book of Circus Ark from Kuroshitsuji.**


	2. In Custody

**TITLE: God's Children  
**

 **SUMMARY:** Kidnapped at a young age, they grew up being brainwashed into thinking their kidnapper is God. A cop and X assassin must teach these murderous children, with skewed ideas of right and wrong, to be normal. Which is hard when you're shunned from your classmates, and your parents, who you've just met, can barely look you in the eyes. Not to mention God is keeping a close watch on them.

Rated M.

* * *

 **In Custody  
**

* * *

Takaoka took his seat in the back row as other people shuffled in. He had a camera embedded on the top button of his coat.

Karasuma was watching from one of the Vans parked just past the wood line.

The other day, he had played up his death. Their octopus companion had saved him from being bitten by the snake, and Irina had played her part of grieving widow all too well when they brought his body out. They had told her it was an accident.

"I guess now we'll get to see what what the fuss is about with the late night circus," Irina said taking off her jacket.

"Don't get too comfortable, when we get the call to move in, we'll need to move fast. Twenty-seven kids aren't going to be easy to take down especially with that Reaper guy on their side," he pointed out.

"Octopus, you ready?"

"Copy that," the Octopus whispered. He was in his liquid form hidden in Takaoka's suitcase.

"I'll take out their so called God, so you just handle the little punks."

"They're not punks," the creature explained. "Their children..."

"Whatever you say," he answered grinning. He couldn't wait to kill this God guy and see the despair on his children's faces. He had always been a sadistic man, and the octopus was worried that Takaoka probably wasn't the right person for this assignment.

Two of the skeleton faced characters came running on stage jumping and leaping around just as they had done before. However this time they were jumping into the crowd making women jump. The men were looking increasingly nervous. A few more children fell from ribbons down towards the crowd popping into their field of vision with their terrifying faces. After it seemed the crowd had been sufficiently railed up a metal circular cage was brought up from a floor opening. A kid on a motorcycle drove out making a few laps around the ring before it drove into the circular cage. He began driving making gravity defying loops, and then some of the other children came out with flame throws shooting it into the cage. The kid narrowly missing a horrific burning fate each time. The cage had been present the other night too, but the flame throwers hadn't been a thing then.

"Oh Wow!" the creature gasped. Clearly getting drove into the act.

"You're not hear for the show, remember you're hear to do a job!" Karasuma snapped into his transceiver

"Right, sorry," the creature answered and kept his Wow's to himself from that point on.

Then the act was over. The kid got off his bike and waved to the crowd and soon the next act started just as the circular cage finished descending back into the ground. The two kids from the other night who had spared were up again. The red haired kid and the larger teen. They faced the audience as they had done before, and from a center door a cloaked figure stepped out. He was smiling softly and raised both his hands to silence the crowd.

"Ladies! Gentlemen!" he said the last word with a rather creepy softness in his tone. "Thank you all for coming. I am the God of Death and this is my Circus. Prepare to be thrilled, prepare to be terrified, prepare to be enchanted…"

Fire shot up from the ground around the stand he was on. "Death is but the last step of life, and as you will see my children have no fear of it. They dance with death just as you all dance with life, and I hope this experience teaches you not to take yours so seriously… So sit back and enjoy an epic match to the death between two expert fighters."

Smoke erupted and the man on the stage disappeared, it was the same script from the other night.

The two teens standing on either side of him turned to one another and their battle began.

Only, not like before, this was... real. They were clearly trying to hurt one another. No one was pulling their punches. When their hits connected you could see the pain on their faces. Bruises were forming, and then they both took out knives and blood began flowing. It again ended with the two of them in front of a drop cloth. The light behind it so bright you could only see their outlines. The taller boy tripped and the other sent the blade into his stomach. Some dramatic music played as well as an obviously pre-recorded scream.

Everything went dark…

The same acts from the previous night ensued. Only they were modified to be more treacherous and death defying.

"One of those kids are going to get hurt. We need to get in there," Irina pointed out.

"Yeah, we've put it off long enough, Takaoka, as soon as the Reaper comes on stage again, take him down."

"Got it," Takaoka whispered back, his hand going instinctively to the gun.

It didn't take long for him to come out again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for our grand finale."

Takaoka got to his feet and shot twice into the air.

The man they called God looked only mildly surprised.

"Everyone who doesn't want to die should clear out," he snapped as he walked down to the main area. The crowd dispersed slightly panicked.

"Takaoka, stop scaring the citizens!" Karasuma barked into the microphone.

"Would you rather they stick around for the fireworks?" he whispered into his ear piece before stopping right in front of God and he aimed his gun at his face. "Are you going to come quietly? Or do I have to call in my buddies who are waiting outside?"

"I'm sorry, am I under arrest?" he asked looking a bit curious.

"Of course you are!" he snapped. "Now put your hands on your head, I'll read you your-"

Something hit his shoulders and he was suddenly flung back onto the ground. A girl had dropped from the ceiling and knocked him over. He sat up just as she picked up his gun and aimed it at his face.

"What the hell?" he snapped.

"God, please leave, we'll handle them," the blue haired girl explained turning to him.

"Seems as though we're going to enact plan 18," God said placing a hand on her head softly before he took off towards the back of the tent.

"He's making a break for it," Karasuma jumped to his feet. "Octopus! You're up!"

He and Irina jumped out of the van along with the man other officers who were waiting.

Inside the suitcase opened and the creature wrapped one of his limbs around the girl's wrists aiming the gun upwards. Another shot out wrapping the Reaper around the of the kids were jumping down from the ceiling a few came around from the back curtain. He grabbed hold of all of them pinning them against the pillars or ground. He just had to hold them until the officers got in to arrest them.

They didn't have to wait long, the place was swarming with police just as Takaoka climbed back up to his feet looking rather upset. The blue haired girl wasn't struggling, She was looking back at God seemingly worried. She had on a gothic looking lolita dress that seemed to add to the insult of having been knocked down by her.

The creature was distracted talking Karasuma about how best to gather them all up.

"Little brat," he snapped and the child looked back at him just as Takaoka turned his gun around and hit her across the face.

"HEY!" Karasuma hurried forward grabbing the gun from him.

"Uh... you're alive!" he girl gasped looking up at Karasuma. Shocked. It was the man they had killed the other day. How did he survive?

She didn't seem worried or upset about having been hit, but head was bleeding slightly and and skin around it was already starting to change color.

Karasuma ignored her for the moment. "Go start the van," he demanded. "Now."

Looking annoyed Takaoka trudged off.

"How are you alive?"

"Don't worry about it," he explained taking out a pair of handcuffs he latched one around he wrist and the creature released her so he could secure the other around her back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

She shook her head.

"Fair enough," he handed her off to another officer.

Slowly they went through each of the children and read their rights to them. God was put in his own vehicle to be transported to the station, the children were doubled up in the car and a good number of them were put in vans.

Within' an hour the everyone was taken to the station, placed in solitary rooms until they were full. The rest were put in cells to await interrogation.

"This is going to be a long night," Karasuma said. They had to interrogate twenty-seven children, call all their parents since they were under age, and most likely they would be shipped off to a juvenile detention center at least for a night or two. "Irina you talk to the girls, they'll most likely be more receptive to you. Start with the blue haired one that tried to kill me."

"I thought I was interviewing the girls though," Irina asked.

"You are," he explained.

"The blue haired one is a boy though."

"No she's not, she was wearing a dress," Karasuama pointed out.

"Earlier when I was passing out clothes to have them change out of their costumes he asked to exchange the pink top I handed him for something more befitting a boy," she pointed out.

"Alright then, I'll get to him after I interview this God guy..."

"If it's only you two interrogating it really will take all night," Takaoka explained. "We have four interrogation rooms, I'll take the blue haired kid."

Karasuma eyed him for a second and then sighed, "Keep your temper in check, those rooms are being recorded, so don't forget that."

"Yeah, yeah," he snapped heading off.

The creature appeared at Karasuma's side, "How about me? Can I interview some of them as well?"

"You're supposed to be a state secret..."

"They've already seen me anyway? So why not?"

"... Fine."

They all headed off to get the required information.

* * *

"Alright Reaper, how about you save us time and confess your crimes," Karasuma demanded even before he had taken a seat across from him.

"What crimes would that be?" he asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," he snapped. "People have been visiting your circus and going missing. Knowing the Reaper and also how you attempted to kill me, I'm assuming they're already dead."

"Kill you? Now I don't recall that..."

"You know damn well you did."

"Did I? That doesn't sound like me," he pointed out. "Though that sounds like something Nagisa would do..."

"So you're just going to deny it now that we're filming you. That's fine. Then let's talk about the children. Who are they?"

"I found them Sir, starving and alone when they were quite young. I took them in, and gave them a home."

"Bullshit," he snapped. "You just found twenty-seven children and didn't bother reporting it."

"I was an X con fresh out of prison, the system hasn't exactly given me a reason to trust them," he explained. "I gave them a home when they had none, and did my best to raise them right."

"Let's pretend for a moment I believe your good samaritan act. When and where did you find them? Why did you not ask about where they lived? Who their parents were?"

"Well of course that was the first thing I asked," he pointed out. Smiling his self righteous smile. "You see Sir, the children were traumatized, from what I'm not certain. I assume, possibly, it was the man driving the bus."

"What bus?"

"The children were on the side of a highway out in the middle of nowhere when I happened upon them. I was walking to the next town, having been freshly released from prison and because it was difficult to find decent work, I was walking. I only had ten dollars to my name and thus couldn't afford a taxi. The bus drove past me, but suddenly skidded losing control. It fell into the ditch and was very nearly laying on it's side. The children had all been bound to the bus' interior. But one of the kids seemed to have slipped out of his bindings and made his way to the front to kill the driver. The driver and the child was covered in blood and the child was holding the pen he had used to stab the man with."

"Right, so you just took them home with you?"

"I unbound them and told them I would take them to the next town to find help and then they would be able to go home. But they immediately became fearful. Many of them started crying, and others began shaking. Home was not a happy prospect for them. So instead I said they could stay with me. We got the next town and I told everyone there I was running an orphanage when it unexpectedly burnt up in a fire. People become very generous when standing before a number of innocent and malnourished looking children, and they offered me new lodging for free. There we stayed for a couple years mooching off the town's generosity and donations. When I had gained enough money I started our little Halloween themed circus and that's when the trouble started..."

"Trouble?" he asked throwing down on the table the file he had had in his hand. He kinda wanted to hear the end of this clearly made up tale.

"The children seemed enticed by the dark themes of our circus, and it slowly got darker. Clearly, trauma from their abuse had set in with them, and the children began killing people who came to our circus. I tried to stop them, but after awhile, it became all I could do just to hide the bodies. I gave up trying to reel in their murderous intent and simply let them be. I felt bad for them you see, it really isn't the children's fault. I'm not sure what that driver did to them, but when you find a bus load of kids bound to the bus' interior, especially with one who was willing to have gone so far as to stab the driver to death, well... I can only imagine what he must have put them through."

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Ask any of the children. I'm certain they will have the same story..."

The door suddenly burst open and one of their officers hurried in. "Sir, one of the children is attacking Officer Takaoka."

"What!?"

He jumped to his feet telling the officer to keep an eye on the Reaper and ran to the cell Takaoka was doing his interrogating. When he got there the octopus had pried them apart pinning the Nagisa kid against the wall. Takaoka was on the ground coughing. A red imprint from Nagisa's handcuff chain was imprinted on his neck. That would have taken a lot of force to achieve.

"What happened?" Karasuma asked as Takaoka tried to catch his breath.

"That kid went balistic, His speed is insane, I didnt... *cough* I didn't even see him move."

"Take him to a cell. Interrogate someone else. I want guards on him," Karasuma ordered helping Takaoka to his feet.

He turned to the crowd of officers who had formed.

"Don't underestimate these kids, they're stronger than they look," Karasuma demanded.

Nagisa was escorted back to the cells by two officers and The creature put a hand on Karasuma's shoulder to get his attention. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah," he was already looking terribly stressed out.

"While I was questioning one of the children named Karma I kept my senses open to hear the other interviews as well, but I'd like you to see for yourself. Will you review the recording?"

"Is it that urgent that urgent that it needs to be done now?"

"I believe so," he answered.

The two went into the room where the recordings of their interrogations were kept and the octopus hit play on the video.

Nagisa was sitting calmly as Takaoka entered.

"Alright, state you full name for the record."

"Nagisa."

"Full name," he demanded sounding slightly more annoyed.

"Nagisa," he answered again. "I don't have a last name."

"Yes you do, you're probably just so stupid you forgot it," he snapped.

Nagisa was unaffected by his taunt.

"Or maybe I hit you too hard and knocked the memory out of you."

Still he seemed completely resolved.

"Sir..."

"What?"

"Where are the snakes?" he asked frowning.

"Your little pets. They'll be taken somewhere useful."

"What do you mean?"

"You know somewhere where they'll turn them into something useful. Like a pair of boots."

For the first time Nagisa's expression changed. His eyes widened slightly. "Please don't take them some place like that."

"You like snakes do you?" he asked. "Well don't worry, you'll see them again. He propped his feet up on the desk, when I come in wearing one of them as a fresh pair of boots."

Nagisa lunged across the table. Rolling across the table he used the chain on his handcuffs and pinned Takaoka by neck. He didn't need to be stronger than him without how he had him pinned. The angle he had choose was the perfect angle to pin down someone physically stronger than you. The next moment the Octopus came in and pulled Nagisa off.

"I don't think Takaoka is cut out to interrogate anyone," the Octopus explained.

"Yes I agree," Karasuma explained frowning.

When I was talking with Karma he asked about the snakes too.

He remembered what the child had said about them.

"I don't particularly care about them," he had said. "But to Nagisa those things are like children to him."

"What happened to the snakes anyway?" the octopus asked.

"They were handled appropriately. I'm not sure if they were taken to a Zoo or a reserve, but they certainly weren't taken anywhere that was going to kill them," Karasuma explained. "I'll send Takaoka home for the day so he can cool off. We'll continue questioning without him."

Their was scream suddenly and they rushed back out into the open and found Irina on her knees slowly getting back to her feet as though she had been hit over the head.

"Irina, what happened?" the creature asked helping her up.

"That Reaper guy escaped. I saw him in the hall and he knocked me down. I don't' know where he's at now."

"Secure the children, he'll probably go after them. Put all of them in our biggest cell together so we don't lose any of them."

The officers hurried to carry out his orders.

Karasuma himself brought Nagisa to the room after most of the other kids were already in there.

"Is this the last one?"

"Yes Sir," said one of the other officers who had just escorted one of the girls in.

"Good, alright everyone listen," Karasuma said addressing them all.

One of the children had made a beeline his way, and for a moment he thought the kid was going to try attacking him. only he went straight to Nagisa wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Irina's face went red as a beet. "What are you two doing!?' she gasped.

It had been a very adult-like kiss, but they seemed to be ignoring her because they didn't stop until Karasuma physically pulled them apart.

"What?" Karma asked innocently.

"What you two can't be doing that!" he snapped.

"Why not?"

"I... I don't have time for this," Karasuma snapped. "Look, that God guy escaped. Until we find him, you're all staying in here for tonight."

"God escaped!" Hinano gasped happily.

"I hope he was able to get far," Takuya said more to himself than anyone else.

"You'll never catch him," Karma explained. "No one can catch God."

"Just stay here..." he snapped. He turned to the other officers letting his grip on Karma fall. "I want three people on guard duty at all times. Octopus, you're always to be one of those three."

"Would it be better if I search for the God guy?" the octopus asked.

"I'm more worried about the children," he explained he noticed Karma had gone back over to Nagisa looking at him like he was something delicious that he wanted to eat. "And keep those two away from each other."

They had to find that God guy before he got too far. If they lost him... He shook his head, he wouldn't let that happen... Him, Irina, and Takaoka led the charge to search the premises and surrounding area for the reaper.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. More to come. If you like review, and i'll be more likely to update. Kinda on a Assassination Classroom kick right now. So while I'm inspired I want to focus on the stories most of you want to read.  
**


	3. In Custody pt 2

**TITLE: God's Children  
**

 **SUMMARY:** Kidnapped at a young age, they grew up being brainwashed into thinking their kidnapper is God. A cop and X assassin must teach these murderous children, with skewed ideas of right and wrong, to be normal. Which is hard when you're shunned from your classmates, and your parents, who you've just met, can barely look you in the eyes. Not to mention God is keeping a close watch on them.

Rated M.

* * *

 **In Custody pt. 2  
**

* * *

The Octopus creature took a seat inside the cell with the children. Karma was fawning over Nagisa like he was something precious of his. He had examined his face and asked what happened and the creature heard the blue haired boy lie about having fallen. Karma didn't seem satisfied with this answer but had started placing light kisses on his bruised face.

"Karma please keep a distance of at least a foot between you both," the creature instructed.

"Why?"

"Because you're not supposed to be doing that?"

"What?"

"That!" he explained... badly.

"This is my job," Karma pointed out simply.

"No it isn't, now please just wait quietly until Karasuma returns."

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Itona had walked up to the creature getting very close to his face.

"I am a modified human, who happens to resemble an Octopus," he explained.

"Nothing about you looks human..." Itona pointed out. "You sure you're not a mutated squid or something?"

"I am not a squid thank you very much!" he snapped looking rather insulted.

"Please Sir," Hinano had walked over to him. "Why are you all doing this? We haven't done anything to you."

"People have gone missing while attending your circus," the creature explained. "We're simply trying to find out what happened."

"They were sent on," Karma explained getting to his feet. "They're no longer on Earth."

"I see... I had hoped to find some of them alive," the creature sighed solemnly.

"Why are you upset?" Another of the girls came forward smiling. "They were sent on, that is a good thing. God chose them to join him. You should be happy."

"Happy? Why would I be happy? Those people are gone..."

The children were looking around at one another as though they were silently confirming that they were clearly dealing with an idiot who didn't understand any better.

"Children, these people who... how many were sent on?" he questioned.

"I sent on Four," Hinano said happily.

"I sent on Eight," Toka chimed in.

"Ten." "Seven." "Six." "Nine." "Thirteen." "Twelve."

They all said their personal number and Karma stepped forward looking pleased with himself when he declared his number, "Twenty-eight."

The blue haired boy behind him was sitting against the wall and didn't look as happy about the situation, but he spoke up as well, "Forty-nine."

"I see..." the creature exhaled softly. It seemed their had been more victims than they thought originally.

"Please let us go back to God."

"Children, I need you all to listen. The man you call God, he isn't a God. He's a bad man. Where are your parents anyway, do they know you've been spending time at this circus?"

"We haven't seen our parents since we were five years old," Karma explained. "But it doesn't matter, God is our father, and our savior."

"Wait a moment, none of you have seen your parents since you were five?" the creature asked looking even more concerned.

They all agreed with the statement but none of them looked upset about it.

 _What had happened to these kids?_

* * *

The creature had successfully got the subject to change by asking the children to play a game of "I Spy," with him. Most of the children had never heard of the game so he had had to explain the rules. A little over a half hour later Karasuma returned, he didn't look pleased.

"He got away," he explained to the creature and many of the children let out exclamations of joy.

"We told ya," Karma snapped.

"Alright, it's time," he said sighing and he took out a note pad. "Your names and addresses, let's start with you."

He pointed at one of the girls who looked instantly nervous at being addressed.

"Uh, I'm Manami," she explained softly.

"Manami what?"

"Just... Manami. I don't have a last name."

"Yes you do," he growled. He was still very upset from losing the God guy and had little patience to put up with stubbornness.

"You're parents are going to find out you've been hanging around that man one way or another, so you might as well get it over with and just give me their contact information."

She suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"May I have a moment with you Karasuma?" the creature asked melting through the bars to be standing in front of him.

"Ugh," begrudgingly he followed the creature a good distance away.

"You have to understand, to them, we're the bad guys," the Octopus pointed out. "They have no reason to respect or trust us. But I do think it's a fair assumption that they may not know their last names. They said they haven't seen their parents since they were five."

"Jesus, don't tell me that load of bull story he told me was true," Karasuma frowned. "They said they haven't seen their parents since they were five, huh..."

"C'mon, let's go look into this," he motioned to Irina to watch the children and the two of them went upstairs. He sat down at a computer and punched in the name of the first child he thought of. Nagisa.

When the database pulled up the records of everyone with that name. One file came right to the top. A file dated nine years ago, before he had joined the force.

A series of missing children reports came up. It seemed an entire class of children went missing on a school trip. All the children went missing without so much as a trace and they were never found. No bodies were ever recovered. Nagisa was one of twenty-seven. He quickly pulled up the entire list of missing children along with their most recent pictures. It was them, all of them. The baby pictures that came up onto the screen could definitely be the baby pictures of the children they had in custody.

"My God..." he gasped staring down at the screen.

The other officers had all gathered around at his curious reaction.

"Amazing!" Takaoka too had come over to view the screen. "We're going to be famous, what other branch can say they recovered this many missing children in one swoop. Let's call the press!"

"Whoa!" Karasuma jumped to his feet and grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from hurrying off. "Hold up, we can't just call the press. The families have to be notified first! This needs to remain an absolute secret for now."

"Not to mention, it isn't safe to allow those children to return to their families. They've been murdering people, and told that it's okay. They won't have the mentality for a normal life so we can't just send them home. Their own families' safety could be in jeopardy just by having them in the house," the creature added looking concerned.

"We need to notify their parents and tell them they can come first thing in the morning and see their children, but we'll have to stress to them that they won't be able to take them home," Karasuma explained. "Irina and I will divide this list in half, and we'll make the calls."

"Octopus, put the children in separate cells for now. I don't want them making plans to escape. I don't think we'll have enough cells for all of them so lock the extras in the interrogation rooms. I'll be trusting you to keep an eye on them during the night and make sure they don't escape."

"Will do!" he said saluting.

"Takaoka, go home. You're not to tell anyone, anything about this. You're also on unpaid leave until Monday."

"What why?" he snapped.

"I saw you provoke Nagisa earlier, that boy wouldn't have attacked you if you hadn't," he explained.

"The children are obviously crazy, how are we to know what he would or would not have done?"

"..." Karasuma stared him down rather than give a response.

"I see how it is. A fellow officer gets attacked and it's his fault... So much for sticking up for your comrades. He started heading towards the door where he heard one of the two rookie officers snicker.

"The kid's only like a hundred pounds and yet he got the better of you."

"Shut up!" Takaoka snapped at him. "The brat's stronger than he looks!"

"Takaoka, you can leave now," Karasuma snapped authoritatively. He pushed the door open letting it slam behind him as he went.

The rest of the night that went by passed in a hectic blur. The children were safely locked away and they had begun calling the parents. Some of them had moved so it took a bit of research to track them down. Most were in the same location but didn't have the same numbers. Slowly but surely they were all contacted, and the most common reaction was shock and relief. So many of the parents wanted to leave right that moment to see them, but they encouraged them all to wait until morning and they made sure to let the parents know that even though they could see them tomorrow, the children would not be able to come home with them, which many of the parents were not happy about.

Then they searched for a psychiatrist who could come diagnose the mental state of the children. They needed to look into their trauma, and know if they would even be fit to enter the real world.

Karasuma was beat come four in the morning when he had finished his last phone call. He leaned back in his chair feeling his eyes grow heavy.

"Long night?" the creature asked appearing at his side, he had prepared some tea for him and Miss. Irina.

"Yeah," he grabbed the drink taking a sip.

"The psychiatrist will be here tomorrow afternoon," Irina explained hanging up the phone call she had been on.

"I have set the children up with cots, pillows and blankets, and made sure they all got a nice hot meal," the creatures explained.

"Well, now what?" Irina asked.

"I think we should get some rest too. It would be silly to drive all the way home just to have to return as early as we'll need to be here tomorrow. So I suggest we sleep here as well."

"Oh goodie!" the creature explained. "A slumber party, I have some particularly scary ghost stories I'd like to tell."

"It's not a slumber party, we're staying here to get some sleep, not stay up."

"Aw... but I'm usually here all alone," the creature explained. "We should do something fun if it's just going to be the three of us."

"Look, sorry we're not Octopus creatures who don't need sleep like you, goodnight," he snapped grumpily heading to one of the offices up stairs.

"Sorry, maybe some other time," Irina said clapping his shoulder, (or what was most likely his shoulder) and she followed Karasuma upstairs.

Everyone was asleep soon after that, and the creature stayed on surveillance duty making sure the children didn't escape, and God didn't return.

* * *

Morning came in what felt like the blink of an eye. He was awoken by pounding on their main doors two hours before they were supposed to be open to the public. He supposed it was foolish for him to expect all the parents to wait until opening. He shuffled over to the door and opened it.

Six people were standing there, all looking anxious, except for one. One of them looked angry.

"Where is my baby!" shouted a blond woman who began to practically push herself inside, but was quickly held by by a man who he assumed was her husband.

"Now now, let's not be hasty."

"It's been nine years!" the woman snapped. "Don't tell me not to be hasty!"

"Please, all of you come in," Karasuma encouraged. "Sit down and I'll have my co-worker bring you all drinks."

"I don't want anything to drink, I just want to see my little Rio!"

"I understand Ma'am, but it's not as simple as all that."

He convinced them to take seats in his office and had Miss Irina bring them drinks. Once they were all quite and the one woman was reasonably calm he began to tell them what their children had been going through up until now, and how they had likely been forced and or manipulated into killing innocent people.

Many of the women burst into tears. All but one, the woman who had been glaring was an intense but silent anger spoke up at this point. "Can we see our children?"

"With supervision of an officer I'll let you speak with them today, but they're all going to need intense rehabilitation before we will be able to even think about letting them come home with any of you," he explained. "I'll set up an office and let you all go in one by one to speak with your children."

"Just a moment." One of the men had spoke up looking upset. "In light of what the children have gone through... If he really will be that dangerous... Then... I'd rather not see mine. Just... give me the paperwork to sign him over to the custody of the state and I'll be on my way."

Karasuma hadn't expected that.

"Sir, with proper rehabilitation I'm sure your child will be able to return to a near normal life, and eventually not pose a threat to anyone."

"You horrible man!" shouted Rio's mother. "How could you turn your back on your child!"

"Look!" he snapped getting to his feet. "My wife killed herself two years after our son went missing! I thought my life was over. I had lost everything that was important to me! Eventually I met a new woman. We're married now, and we have two little girls. I don't need a murder coming into our home where he might hurt or even kill them. I don't need that in my life, not after everything. I'm a successful business man, my life and my family is finally back on track. I'm not giving that up for anything. I just want this whole ordeal over with."

He turned back to Karasuma. "Just bring me whatever I need to sign to relinquish custody of Itona."

"..." Karasuma frowned at the man. He would be lying if he said he didn't somewhat understand where the man was coming from, but he also understood that this man was tossing aside his child during a time when they would need him most.

"Miss. Irina, take this man to your cubicle and get him the paper work that he'll need to sign."

"..." she didn't say anything, but just turned and left knowing the man would follow.

Karasuma turned to Rio's mother, "I'll bring your daughter out first so please come with me. The rest of you, please be patient a little longer..."

The rest of them nodded and Rio's parents followed him to one of the interrogation rooms nervously. They took the two seats that had been set up for them across from an empty chair.

"I'll go and get her," he informed them and closed the door behind him.

He headed to where Rio was being kept though his thoughts were still on Itona's father... How was he going to tell Itona that his father didn't want him any more.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. I'm liking this story, I hope it's as fun to read as it is to write.  
**


	4. The Parents

**TITLE: God's Children  
**

 **SUMMARY:** Kidnapped at a young age, they grew up being brainwashed into thinking their kidnapper is God. A cop and X assassin must teach these murderous children, with skewed ideas of right and wrong, to be normal. Which is hard when you're shunned from your classmates, and your parents, who you've just met, can barely look you in the eyes. Not to mention God is keeping a close watch on them.

Rated M.

* * *

 **The Parents  
**

* * *

He opened the cell door to where Rio was being kept.

"Rio, c'mon. Your parents are here to see you."

She was a bit groggy from being half asleep, but she turned to him yawning, "Huh?"

"Your parents are here, come on let's-"

"Why they here!" she snapped loudly looking upset.

"Why? They're here to see you."

"NO! I can't see them!" she practically screamed this calling the attention of the other children in their cells.

"What?" he was confused. He hadn't exactly expected her to be enthusiastic and run there. But, he hadn't expected this reaction at all. She looked fearful even baking into the corner with an expression as if she was worried he was gong to hit her.

"Why are you upset..."

"I won't go see them, I don't want anything to do with them."

"Your parents are happy you're alive Rio, they just want to talk to you."

"NO!"

"Rio, I don't understand, why are you scared?" he asked.

She sat on the ground covering her head, "Just go away..."

"Help me understand," he urged. He was genuinely worried by her reaction.

"My parents are bad people. Their bad. They hurt me... I cant go back. I won't."

Karasuma's eyes narrowed. Nothing about the parent's demeanor or actions gave him any clue they might be abusive, and he normally considered himself really good at spotting that even with people who could hide it well.

"Rio..." he frowned. She was shaking now, her feet pulled up to her chest.

"Leave her alone! None of us want to see our parents so just drop it!" shouted one of the girls down the way.

"God saved us from them!"

"I'm not going to see mine!"

He couldn't see them because only the front of their cells were barred and the sides were made of stone.

Karma was leaning against the bars across from them though, he turned at the other children's voices so he could hear them better, but caught Karma's face which had an, _I'm going to kill you if you take her_ , vibe in every line.

"Rio," he turned back to her. "Your parents rushed over here to see you, they've been so worried. they just want to talk. You won't go home with them today and I'll be there the whole time. Is that better?"

She shook her head from side to side quickly. She was very much acting like a small child now. A terrified one nonetheless. He was losing his patience and had to silently reassure himself that this was for her own good. But what was he supposed to do drag her kicking and screaming to meet them. He couldn't that.

"I don't want to see them."

"Just leave her alone," Karma demanded and if Karasuma had been the kind of person to be frightened by people, the look Karma gave him might have scared him.

"What do you want me to do? They're here to see her. I can't just tell them, sorry, go home. The daughter you've been wanting to see all these years doesn't want to see you."

"That's exactly what you should tell those fuckers," he added.

"Alright now," the creature had appeared. peeking through the bars at him. "Let's mind our language now."

He turned walking in after Karasuma. "What seems to be the problem?"

"She doesn't want to see her parents."

At that moment she let out a particularly loud sob.

"Why?"

"I'm guessing they were probably abusive."

"I see," the creature moved to sit on the end of her bed looking down at where she was crouched on the floor crying. He placed a limb on her head to get her to look up. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She didn't say anything but was frantically trying to dry her eyes.

"Would you feel more comfortable speaking about this with another woman?" he asked realizing that this sceneario had to men (even if one didn't look human) surrounding a young crying girl in a corner and depending on the nature of the abuse she might have suffered. This situation alone could be making everything worse. "I could call in Miss Irina if you would prefer."

"I just don't want to see them okay!"

"Then you won't see them," he stated simply. And she looked up at him her face still glistening from her tears.

"What!?" Karasuma snapped.

"But if you can manage to talk about it. I'd like to know why..."

"My parents used to hurt me a lot. They would put out their cigarettes on my skin, and lock me in my room for days. I'd miss school, they'd hit me. I couldn't do anything right. I tried so hard. They were never happy with me. When God came to get us, it was the best day of my life. I was gone from them and I wouldn't ever have to go back!"

She wiped her face on her sleeve.

"I see," the creature looked at Karasuma, he looked upset at him.

"They just don't seem the type," Karasuma pointed out and the creature raised a hand to silence him.

"Seeming the type or no, I believe her," he turned back to Rio. "You do not have to see them just now. So please dry your eyes. Karasuma, let's go talk."

"What? They're waiting for her!" Karasuma snapped as the creature practically pushed him upstairs. "Breakfast will be down shortly children."

With that the creature closed the door.

Nagisa was at the other end of the corridor of cells and while he hadn't been able to see the scene he heard everything. Unknown to the creature, he had just earned a sense of respect from the blue haired child that hadn't been there before.

* * *

"You think they're abusive parents then?" Karasuma snapped folding his arms and glaring at him the moment the door closed. Seeing no other reason to keep her from seeing her parents.

"I didn't say that," the creature answered.

"What... yes you DID!" he spat. "You said you believed her!"

"I do."

"..." Karasuma glared at him. "Are you trying to piss me off, because it's working."

"Have you ever heard of a false memory Mr. Karasuma?" he asked.

"No."

"Their are means of psychotherapy that can can alter memories in a person's mind. It isn't the easiest thing to accomplish, but it has been proven possible on multiple occasions. It's often used to make people forget trauma or phobias that impedes their ability to function in society. However, it can also be used to implant false memories. Traumatic events that never actually occurred. I can show you some case studies if you wish."

"I believe you," he answered. "But seriously, who would..."

He stopped immediately knowing full well who would.

"I can't think of a better way to keep twenty plus children from wanting to seek out and find their parents than to make them believe their parents are horrible monsters that hurt them terribly," the creature explained. "And I do believe the man they called God is more than intelligent enough to do that."

"What am I supposed to tell her family and the others as well... More families have probably arrived by now too. Shit!"

"I think we jumped the gun on calling their parents, the children should undergo a full psychiatric evaluation before we continue any further. I would explain this to them, and tell them that they will be kept up to date on their children's health daily and when the time is right, they will meet their children face to face."

"You're lucky to be hiding behind that yellow skin or I'd make you tell them."

He laughed, "Ah yes, the perks of being me. Good luck with them, I gotta go bring the children food. Excuse me."

When Karasuma got back into the main hall the place was packed, he had Irina call Rio's parents back to where the rest of the parents were and he addressed them all, informing them that the mental state of their children would not allow a visit today. This caused justifiable outrage, and attempted many times to calm the room. Eventually he had to get an air horn and honk it to restore their attention.

"Look, I understand this is upsetting, but when we told Rio that her parents were here she burst into tears and refused to see them. She's distraught by things she believed happened between her and her parents. It seems the rest of your children don't wish to see you either."

"Just what the hell are you implying!" snapped Rio's mother. "You said I could see my daughter. I want to see her!"

He choose to continue to address everyone rather than Rio's mother specifically. "Your children have not seen any of you since they were very young. They seem to have some false understanding of their lives with you. Even if this wasn't the case, you're pretty much strangers to them. They don't know you like they did before. I am asking, for your children's sake, that you give them some time adjust."

It took another forty minutes to convince everyone to go home for now. A few seemed to understand, most left begrudgingly.

Karasuma collapsed in his chair looking exhausted. Their was a soft knock on his door and he turned looking over to find one of the parents hadn't yet left.

"Yes?" he asked as kindly as he could make his voice sound considering how annoyed he felt.

"I would like to see my son."

"I already-"

"Did you ask him, specifically, if he wished to see me?"

"No," he answered, "but they all seemed to agree."

"Please ask him, he'll want to see me, I know he will."

"Who is your son?" Karasuma asked pulling a stack of papers documenting each of the children towards him thinking he would have to look up their picture by name.

"Nagisa Shiota."

He paused setting the papers down. He didn't have to look him up.

"If I ask him and he says he doesn't wish to see you, I can't force him to meet you."

"I understand, I'll leave immediately if he says no."

Sighing he got up and headed down to Nagisa's cell. He was eating the breakfast the creature had prepared for everyone and he had outdid himself. Each of the children looked like they had mini feasts in each of their cells.

"Nagisa, your Mother wanted me to ask you if you wanted to see her, you don't have to if you-"

"Okay," Nagisa got to his feet walking over to the cell door.

"..." Karasuma frowned. "Don't... don't you have bad memories of your Mother."

"No. Why would I?"

"..."

"Are we going to see her or no?"

"Uh... Yeah," he reached in his pocket taking out the key, he unlocked the cell and walked with him. He knew Nagisa was one of the more dangerous of all the children. So he was keeping an especially close eye on him.

When they walked by Karma's cell Nagisa stopped casting a glance to him before heading upstairs.

Nagisa's Mother was already waiting in one of the interrogation rooms, Miss. Irina had likely put her in there.

"I'm here if you need me," Karasuma explained.

"I won't," he answered somewhat bluntly before stepping inside.

His mother got to her feet smiling. "Nagisa... do you remember me?"

"A little," he answered.

She walked over and hugged him.

"My baby..." she said smiling before stepping back she cupped his face purposely tilting it up as if she was preventing him from looking away, "You've grown so much."

"I'm still shorter than you."

"I know their not happy about us talking right now. But I just... I've missed you so much, and I'm glad you're safe."

"I'd be safer if you would stay."

Her smile widened.

"Now now, these officers have your best interest at heart. You listen to them, and before you know it, you'll be back home soon. I love you..."

"..."

She sighed softly, and gave him one more hug before walking over to Karasuma. "Please keep me updated on his progress, you have my cell."

With that she walked out of the room, and Karasuma stood slightly dumbfounded. That was perhaps the weirdest reunion conversation he had ever witnessed. Nothing about that interaction made sense. It felt so mechanical.

Nagisa turned back to him. "I'm still hungry, lets go back."

"Wait a minute..." he frowned. "What was that?"

"My Mother?" he answered looking questionably.

"No, that conversation."

"My Mother has always been odd," Nagisa explained. "Hasn't aged much, I was surprised by that. Shall we go back, I really am still hungry."

Frowning he took him back to his cell, though he was still questioning that whole scene. He went back to his office knowing all conversations in the interrogation rooms are recorded. He played the conversation back again and again. Honestly, if he was going to peg any of the parents as being abusive it was her. Something about how she was acting made him suspect her. He was going to keep a close eye on her as well...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this latest installment. Sorry for the wait.  
**


End file.
